Goodbye Beautiful Day
by Dancing.Serpent
Summary: After nearly being killed, Alice finds herself in the world of Naruto. It’s her dream come true, but now she has to find her purpose here and find a way home. KakashixOC and ItachixOC
1. Alice in NinjaLand

**(****After nearly being killed, Alice finds herself in the world of Naruto. It's her dream come true, but now she has to find her purpose here and find a way home. KakashixOC and ItachixOC)**

**(Sorry for summary, story better. Rated M for future lemons, detailed fluff, of course violence and language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its various characters. I just own Alice, though I would gladly trade for Kakashi. **

"……" speaking

"……" Sati is speaking

"……" Alice is speaking to Sati

**Chapter 1: Alice in Ninja-Land**

I let out another exhausted sigh as turned towards the clock reading 6pm. It was time for my shift at the restaurant. I wish I never had taken that offer from my cousin. She had only done it so she could give me her extra hours, which was complete bullshit in my opinion. But of course I needed the money. I had just gotten out of high school at 19 and I was saving up for an art school.

"Alice, hurry up, you're going to be late," my mother called from her bedroom. She had been quite sick lately and couldn't go to work. My father was pulling double shifts to make up for it. I sighed as I grabbed my messenger bag. I took it wherever I went. I pushed my art book down in the bottom before I walked out of the house.

My name was Alice Archer. Damn, how I hated that name. Seriously, my parents said they named me after the little girl who fell into a rabbit hole and ended up in another world. So what, I was like named for a ditzy blonde who chased a tardy rabbit on crack. After the girl who smoked a pipe with a caterpillar. That scene was obviously about the bong. Children were just too innocent to notice. Damn that druggy caterpillar.

I got into my car and drove off to my 'job'. The car barely got into the parking lot. It was 20 something years old, what did I expect? We couldn't afford another car at the moment anyway.

"You're late," my cousin stated as she took off her apron and handed it to me.

"Sorry, Kayla," I apologized. Why did I always do that? I put on the dirty apron and walked behind the counter. Hopefully, there would be no customers. I couldn't possibly fake her cheeriness or the false happiness the job called for. I never could force myself to smile.

After a few hours a total of 12 customers came in for a late night supper. I took their orders and gave them the food. I made 10 bucks in tips, which was horrible.

"You can go now, Alice, I know you're tired," a bald man with various tattoos on his arms said as he picked up the dirty dishes.

"Thanks, Burt," I smiled and took off the apron. I grabbed my coat and walked out of Dante's Café. The night was so cold that I could see my breath in the air. I walked over to my beat up Sudan, but 

no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't start. "Oh god, come on baby," I muttered as I tried again. I slammed my head down on the steering wheel in frustration before I got out.

I already knew I would have to walk. It wasn't that far, only 17 blocks. Okay, that was a bit of a walk, but I could do it. Besides, I needed some exercise.

After several minutes I passed by an alley. I freaked out when I heard trash cans falling. I was about to run when I heard a scream, a woman's scream.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I repeated over and over again. I heard the scream again. I couldn't just leave, I had to help. I slapped myself on the forehead before I rushed into the dark alley.

"Hello, are you okay?" I called out. It was so stupid of me to do that. I should know from watching so many horror movies. I cried out as I found myself thrown against a brick wall. I slid down to my knees.

"I knew that would get someone," a woman chuckled.

"Yeah, now let's get her money," a hooded man came into view as he spoke. The woman was wearing a skimpy outfit, probably a street walker. The man looked like a common junior high thug.

"P-Please, I don't have any money," I said as I felt my back against the bricks, nowhere to go.

"Shut up, we know you must have something, bitch," the woman laughed now. She had the most hideous laugh I ever heard. One of her eyes looked lazy. She probably had too much cocaine this morning with her Coo-coo puffs, a breakfast for the insane. The man walked over to me and slid a hand up my waitress skirt. I was starting to panic more.

He grabbed at my blouse and pushed a hand into my pocket, grabbing my tips.

"Bitch, that is all you got," the woman spat as she wrapped an arm around the thug. I tried to get up but he shoved me back. I let out a small cry as my head slammed into the bricks. I fell, dropping my messenger, its contents spilling over the ground.

The woman picked up my art book looking through the drawings. She looked me in the eyes as she started to rip them. It was stupid to cry over them, but I did. I found myself closing my tearing blue eyes to the sight. Before I could look up again I heard her screams once again and a flash of light.

I looked up and what I saw caused me my own vocal chords to vibrate. Nothing would come out, I could only feel the pain and urge. Blood was on the ground, on the walls, on their bodies, and on mine. The two criminals were dead. Their bodies looked almost shocked to the point of death with various cuts and lacerations.

I stood up, my knees shaking from the fear and confusion. I grabbed my art book and bag before running out of the bloody alley that smelled of death and ink.

* * *

I ran all the way home and into my bedroom. My parents were asleep; I knew that because it was midnight. I clutched onto my lime green pillow, but stopped noticing the blood I had dragged on it. I had to swallow down a scream realizing what had just happened actually did in fact happen. I stumbled into my bathroom and took a shower, washing off the red substance and throwing my clothes in the hamper. I would tell my parents it was beef. Yeah, the blood from the raw meat I had to help Burt handle.

I still wondered what had happened to them. Who had done that to those sick individuals? Or what did it? I gripped onto my clean pillow as I looked at the floor, trying to let the images from earlier seep out of my young mind. My dark brown hair fell over my shoulders and my long bangs fell over my eyes. I noticed that my bag was open and blood was on the inside of it. I couldn't help but walk over to it.

I fell onto my knees as my hands moved into the bag, gripping onto my art book. I looked through the different pictures that I had draw. A lot of my art had been destroyed and discarded by that vile woman that now lay in the alley dead.

My hand flew to my mouth when I noticed one of my pictures was missing. The outlines and shading showed where it once was. It was like it just came out of it.

It was then that I heard a low growl behind me. I flung myself to the opposite wall in my bedroom when I saw it was my drawing. It was white wolf as big as a race horse. I had modeled him after Sesshomaru's full dog demon form off the anime Inuyasha.

"Um…hello," I muttered as I pressed my back against the blue and white colored wall.

"**Alice…"** his voice was like an echo that I could barely hear, but felt in so many ways. The next thing I knew the canine masterpiece began to glow and as I looked at myself, so was I.

"W-What's going on…help!" I cried before I realized I was now falling. My floor had become black as a void and I had fallen through.

My eyes darted around as the colors swirled and it became gray all around me. It was the sky. A gray covered canvas that I was falling from.

The next thing I knew I fell right into a lake. I gasped out as I surfaced from the water and quickly tried to swim to the bank. I had an unhealthy phobia of water. It scared me so much.

I crawled onto the ground and let out a string of colorful words as I stared at the damned water I had grown to despise.

"**Alice…"** I looked up to see my art once again, but he was no longer black and white. He had color. **"You have saved me from my original prison…and for that I give you this world. Among that I need something else from you,"** he spoke as he lunged towards me. I quickly rolled out of the way. Why the hell was he attacking me? Oh god, I was going to die.

"No, leave me alone!" I shouted as I ran into the forest. I heard him howl and the pattering of his paws as he followed me.

"**You can't run from fate, Pup."** His words echoed through me and I lost my train of thought. My panic increased as I tripped over a root in the ground. I looked up to see his bared pearly fangs and pink gums.

I backed away up against a tree as he stepped forward.

"Go away…please," I said as tears ran down my face. This had to be a dream. All of it had to be; the two people that had attacked me, their blood in the alley and on me. It was all a dream.

"**I am saving you, Pup. You need something in this world,"** once again his voice played with my mind and body. I felt chills amongst the confusion of his words. **"I granted you charter into this world, and hopefully, with me, not the next."**

Once again he lunged, but I didn't move. I just wanted this vision to cease. I thought it would stop it.

Before long I bright light opened from my forehead. My eyes widened as his body was forced into it, then nothing. I tried to stand but fell from a new pain surging through my body. So much pain I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to some nurses running around the room. I tried to get up but soon realized I was strapped down to the hospital bed.

"Oh, Miss, you are finally awake that is good. I'm sorry for strapping you down, but the Hokage ordered us to," the woman looked truly apologetic.

Before I could speak, I heard something from my head.

"**Don't speak, Pup,"** he spoke.

"You again," I said out loud. The woman looked at me strangely and stepped away.

"**Idiot, do not speak out loud. I am in your mind. And another thing, address me as Sati Trinetra, I am a demon after all"** he said.

"_Wait, one who is burned alive with who has three eyes?"_ I spoke inside my mind, after I heard a light chuckle.

"**You are very intelligent,"** he said.

"_I know my religions…I have been searching for one for years,"_ I said with a sad expression.

"**Well, you may call me Sati then, no need to be so formal then,"** he replied. I nodded as the now shaky woman began to untie me. **"Don't speak of me just yet, Alice. We are now one. So if you die, I die. I would rather not die a second time if it can be avoided."**

I stood up as the nurse walked out. That's strange for a nurse to wear such an outfit. Why does she have weapons?

"**She is a medic nin,"** Sati explained.

"_What? Nin? As in Ninja!?"_ I exclaimed inside my mind to him.

"**Yes, now shut up. No need to get excited,"** Sati groaned.

"_What? I can't believe it…but where am I?"_ I asked as I walked down the halls of the hospital. I saw more and more shinobi, injured though, but still ninjas.

"**You are in your greatest fantasy. You gave me life once more, so therefore I give you the place you always dreamed off. It wasn't that hard. This was where I once lived,"** Sati replied.

"_So this is…Naruto's world?"_ my eyes got wider by the second. Some of the inhabitants of the hospital avoided my unusual stare and moved away from me.

"**You are getting strange looks, Pup. Listen, you must be careful. I can't protect you always, you have to learn of your gift,"** Sati said. **"Go to the bathroom right now."**

"_Why? I don't have to go-"_

"**Just go now," **he ordered.

"_Fine,"_ I pouted as I walked into a small room and closed the door.

"**Look into the mirror,"** he once again ordered me around. I wasn't really taking a fancy to this new attitude of his. Damn, demons were pushy.

I pressed my hands against the white sink as I looked into the mirror. I gasped seeing a third eye on my forehead. It's red iris looking through me almost.

"W-What is that?" I said out loud. I was frightened.

"**Calm down, no one saw it. I just now opened it. I had to get you in here before I did. That is my eye child, my third. I can't close it at will, I can open it yes, but you need to close it," **Sati announced.

"Fine, um…" I stared into the mirror. About 10 min later I had mastered the eye. I learned that it was at my control as well and it was sort of an advantage.

I stepped out of the small room and walked back down the hall. Finally, I made it out of the ninja hospital.

Before I could ask Sati anything further two ninjas covered in all black and with different masks stood in front of me. Damn, I loved ninjas. This must have been the Anbu.

"Come with us, now," one said as he grabbed my wrist. I could hear Sati growling from the inside of my mind. I just nodded, not wanting to start any trouble, and we disappeared.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I was being stared at by many Jounin, including the Hokage.

"_Oh, my god, I'm freaking out Sati," _I gasped as I spoke to him.

"**Calm down, Pup. You don't want to accidently let loose my eye. Now, just listen to what the old fart has to say,"** Sati replied and then I heard nothing else.

The Hokage coughed and gained the attention of the room again.

"Now, will all of you leave, I must speak with this young lady," the Hokage spoke. The shinobi that had once filled the room now began to pour out of it. "Hatake, I assume you won't be listening," he laughed.

A man with silver hair and a headband over one of his eyes turned around. Damn he looked hot with that mask. He looked so mysterious. I felt a light blue stretch over my face and I looked down. I couldn't risk getting caught. He wasn't real. Was he?

"I promise Hokage," he chuckled before glancing at my form. "Though I suppose I should attend to my team. Naruto is hassling Sasuke again and we have an important mission coming up." The Hokage smiled and nodded as the man walked out.

"Kakashi is a good man," I heard the Hokage say before returning his predatory gaze on me. "Young Miss, I know who you are," he simply said. My eyes met his and I stepped backward only to be stopped by the silent Anbu once again.

"**Okay, panic,"** Sati said.

"_Gee, thanks, Sati,"_ I said within before looking back at the old man in the 'pimp' hat as I called it several times before when I had sat on my couch, watching the series.

"Who am I then, Sir, Hokage?" I asked as I watch him smoke on his pipe. I only received a chuckle.

"You are the girl, who fell from the sky. You and that beast have become one, before my ninjas could get to you. You are the source of the unusual chakra I felt many times in my years," the Hokage stepped down and walked over to me.

I didn't move from my spot. I had no reason to. This was the Godaime Hokage and I knew him well from my television set. He wouldn't hurt me.

"You have finally returned, Sati, and you brought a vessel of your own," he shook his head as he circled me. "I never thought I would see you again, Alice, but you have returned my dear granddaughter." He pulled me into his arms tightly. His pipe and hat fell to the floor.

"W-What?" I couldn't say anything else but that. All I could heard was Sati's laughter.


	2. Naruto

**(****After nearly being killed, Alice finds herself in the world of Naruto. It's her dream come true, but now she has to find her purpose here and find a way home. KakashixOC and ItachixOC)**

**(Sorry for summary, story better. Rated M for future lemons, detailed fluff, of course violence and language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its various characters. I just own Alice, though I would gladly trade for Kakashi. **

"……" speaking

"……" Sati is speaking

"……" Alice is speaking to Sati

Last Time

"You have finally returned, Sati, and you brought a vessel of your own," he shook his head as he circled me. "I never thought I would see you again, Alice, but you have returned my dear granddaughter." He pulled me into his arms tightly. His pipe and hat fell to the floor.

"W-What?" I couldn't say anything else but that. All I could hear was Sati's laughter.

**Chapter 2 Naruto**

"So, I was actually born here…I don't understand Hoka-I mean Grandfather," I said as I sat down in a seat to the side of him. It was all so much to take in. Did I really belong here? Is that why I am here?

I tried calling for Sati, but he wouldn't answer me. I was starting to wonder if he was even there all along.

"My dear Ally, there is in no way I know of to send you back to your world, even if I wanted to," he smiled. "Coincidently, I am not really your grandfather," the Hokage laughed out. I nearly fell on my face that had to be the cruelest joke I had ever heard.

"What?! How could you lie to me-"

"Calm down, Alice. I took you in as a child because you had no place to go my dear. So I in a sense became your grandfather, at least that's what you used to call me," he chuckled. I still didn't feel like hugging him when he embraced me again. Still I was a little pissed. No wonder Sati was laughing at me before.

"Then why was I sent to the other world?" I asked as I sat back down. "This doesn't make any sense. That would mean that my family…knew I was adopted the entire time."

"Yes, they did, I suppose. They took you in when you were only four years old and you were too young to remember this world," he smoked his pipe as he cleared his throat.

"Well, where is my family? Are they here?" I asked. He knew it was coming. I could see it written all over his face, but I had to know.

"Well, your parents are gone, but you do have a younger brother," The Hokage coughed out. He seemed like he wasn't too pleased. "He is a bit of a trouble maker though."

"I don't care just tell me who he is!" I exclaimed as I stood up. I was so excited. Maybe this brother would actually be better than my one's in the other world. After all, this one was younger.

"Well, you're real name is Ren Uzumaki. Though I could understand if you would like to keep your first name," he said with a smile.

"Yes if you don't mind, but where can I find my brother?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"You can find him at the training fields with the rest of the team. I have requested Kakashi to train you as well. Though you should be a Jounin by now because of your age, I am afraid you'll have to be treated as a Genin," he chuckled. I nodded and opened the door.

"Wait!" his voice boomed with authority as he walked back over to me. "Since you come from another world, I know that this world you have only seen as fake, whatever you may know about what happens here. Do not inform anyone, which could be too valuable. Also, I doubt anyone will know of the two tailed dog demon in your body. Only another vessel like your brother, will realize that. Keep each other safe. Here is something else, it will help you realize your specialty" he hugged me once again before pushing me out of the room and closing the door. I looked down to see several scrolls and two brushes in my hand.

"**Damn, finally we are out of there. That old man had placed a seal on me shortly after I had my fit of chuckles at your expense. You know it's very rare that a demon of my stature laughs, so you should feel somewhat honored,"** Sati spoke. I didn't answer back, though he didn't try to pry.

He knew what was going on in my mind. I had to find my brother. If I find this Kakashi from earlier I will certainly find my younger sibling. I hoped.

"_Hey, um, Sati?"_ I finally called out. I needed to ask a question of course.

"**What is it?"** he replied. He yawned in his boredom causing me to roll my eyes.

"_What is my special power? I mean, he told me that and gave me these,"_ I said as I pushed the scrolls and brushes into my messenger bag.

"**How do you think I was made alive again, Alice? Because you are able to draw things into creation, that is why he wants you safe along with your knowledge from this world. So it is important we find your brother. The demon inside him, Kyubi, is far superior to me. I will never admit that again,"** Sati let out a growl.

"_So my brother can protect me?"_

"**You have to protect each other because of the Akatsuki."**

"_Yes, I know of them, about how they want you demons. Well, I can't wait to meet Naruto and try out my abilities. How do I make them come to life?"_

"**Well, just imagine them really, escaping. Though that time, when you were in danger, I came out and protected you. I couldn't help it."**

"_You saved me from those people? Sati, thank you so much. So I guess I really did owe you,"_ I laughed while he only chuckled.

"**Well we are even. Without your body I would be nothing but ink when any form of water touches me,"** Sati said before going dormant. He must be tired.

* * *

I walked onto an open field to see three ninjas chasing a cat.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I saw one in particular. He had an orange jumpsuit that only a mother could not make fun of. His blonde hair was clotted with dirt because he had just slammed into the ground when trying to grab at the cat.

Another was a pink haired girl who was up in a tree, waiting to drop a net over the poor feline.

The third was an emo looking kid. Emo? Geese, even in this world. He was smirking at how poorly the blonde was doing. For some reason I felt angry at this.

"Um, hello?" I finally spoke out as I walked over to the three.

"I'm sorry, but we are on a mission right now," the pink haired girl said.

"A mission to chase a cat?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes, and it's harder than it looks!" the blonde said, very loudly. Damn, was he loud, but confident.

"Well, can I help?" I smiled as I walked over to the cat, hiding up in a tree. The black haired, emo, kid stood beside his two teammates looking skeptical. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," I grinned as I held out my hands. The cat hissed and made a swiping motion.

Before I could do anything else a silver haired man jumped into the tree and grabbed the feisty kitty.

"Hello there," he chuckled behind his mask as the cat tried clawing at him. He just sighed and handed it to pinky. "Sakura take the cat back to the woman please," he smiled. The pink haired girl known as Sakura nodded and ran off.

Sakura? Damn it now I remembered, my memory was coming back finally. The emo was Sasuke and the blonde was…was Naruto Uzumaki. And the hot piece of Japanese animation hotness was Kakashi. Oh god, he looked hotter here than on the screen.

"Um, hi," I blushed and looked down. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You are Alice, right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," my eyes were still aimed down at the ground. All I could hear was Sati's laughing once more. Damn, what was with him and laughing?

"You're the new team member? Well, all I can say is I don't want you here," Naruto said all of a sudden. Kakashi couldn't hold his surprised expression and Sasuke just turned away. I looked over at my 'brother'. He doesn't want me here? Damn, well I can't let him know he is my brother than.

"Naruto, just because Sakura decided to become a medic nin doesn't mean she won't be around. We had to have a replacement," Kakashi said thoughtfully as he glanced at me. My eyes were still focused on the ground.

"Whatever, I am going to find Sakura," Naruto growled before running off. Sasuke just stood there. He didn't really seem to care.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, signaling him to leave. Sasuke just rolled his eyes before following after Naruto.

"I'm sorry for Naru-"

"It's okay," I said interrupting whatever the Copy Ninja had to say. I didn't really want to talk about what just happened.

"I know what your relationship to him is, so I can understand your feelings right now," Kakashi sighed as we walked towards the village. "Until Naruto comes to his senses, and you tell him who you are, you can stay with me." He had a perverted stare on his face.

"Um, wait, no you're a guy," I blushed and looked away. We had stopped at the bridge. He leaned over the side, staring out at the water below. I walked over to him and stood beside him. By then thoughts of him and I in bed seeped through my mind and my blush deepened into that of a tomato.

"**Ahhh, gross, hey I share your mind too Alice!" **Sati called out as visions past by him. I let out a cry of surprise and fell into the water. Kakashi blinked and started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I screamed at him.

Before I could say anything else I heard Sati calling out in my mind. He was screaming for me to get out of the water. All of a sudden I felt myself pulled down into the river.

I looked around me, but I saw nothing. The water was keeping me down. It was trying to drown me!

Soon I found strong arms wrapping around my body and pulling me onto the bank of the river. I turned my head to see a wet Kakashi lying next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Kakashi asked. He didn't seem to notice his arm was around my waist still.

"I…I didn't really realize…I'm sorry," I blushed as I found my face pushed into his wet clothed chest.

"You're freezing," he only said as he picked me up and took me to his apartment. I found a small smile creeping over my lips as I lay in his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

"**Alice, wake up,"** Sati growled within my mind.

"Uh…what is it?" I said out loud. Before I could say anything else I turned on my side and my eyes nearly fell out of my skull. I blushed seeing a shirtless Kakashi beside me. He was asleep, but he was still shirtless.

I noticed sweat moving down the side of his face, he still had his mask on. Though I never actually made it past the Chunnin Exams episode, I knew that Kakashi probably never revealed his face. This was my chance.

As my hand slid up his chest, a blush on my face the entire time, my hand moved over to his face. I caressed the side of his face lightly, I wasn't sure if I should be doing this. I gulped as I ran my fingers into his mask, pulling it down slightly.

Suddenly, a hand shot out, gripping my wrist. I cried out and nearly fell off of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I could tell he was smirking underneath that damned mask.

"Um, I just was trying to wake you up. You know, see why I happen to be in the same bed with you," I replied, which wasn't a total lie.

"Sure, well get up and _get dressed_, we have an escort mission to the Wave County," Kakashi smirked and emphasized on get dressed.

"Dressed what are you-Ahhhhhh!" I looked down to see I was only in my undergarments. My hand made contact with his face. Kakashi fell off of the bed and rolled up against the wall. I started to throw several of his perverted books at him making him rush out of the room for cover.

**"Why that damn pervert…I'll kill him,"** I could hear Sati growling demonically as he tried to get out but I didn't allow it.

_"Quiet, Sati, I will be fine. If he does anything…well I wouldn't mind,"_ I grinned on the inside as I said this. I only got a scowl from my demonic host as he went dormant once again.

After several minutes Kakashi gave me some new clothes that my 'grandfather' sent me. Well I looked like a mini Kakashi, but it was better than the pajamas I arrived in originally.


	3. Mission and Clothed Kisses

**(****After nearly being killed, Alice finds herself in the world of Naruto. It's her dream come true, but now she has to find her purpose here and find a way home. KakashixOC and ItachixOC)**

**(Sorry for summary, story better. Rated M for future lemons, detailed fluff, of course violence and language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its various characters. I just own Alice, though I would gladly trade for Kakashi. **

"……" speaking

**"……"** Sati is speaking

"……" Alice is speaking to Sati

* * *

That line above means switching scenes, like fastfowarding or meanwhile with a different group

**(By the way what I meant in the last chapter with Sakura was that she will be leaving the team during the Chunnin Exams, because she wishes to become a medic-nin. Not right now)**

**Chapter 3 Mission and Clothed Kisses**

"What are you drawing?" a voice cut off my train of thought. I looked up from the scroll to see Naruto's face. I smiled at my unknowing sibling as I put down my brush.

"I was drawing something," I replied as I rolled of the scroll and put it in the bag with my brush.

"Oh, why?" he asked as we sat on the boat. It had been a least a few days, we were traveling to the Wave Country to help this drunk old man with the bridge building, though this mission turned out to be more than we thought and we were now more of bodyguards.

"Oh, because I-"

"Look out!" Kakashi's voice cut our conversation off when something hit the boat. Naruto fell deep into the water. I gasped out and tried to reach for his hand, but I had to pull away because I felt the water trying to drown me again.

After a while Sasuke surfaced from the lake with a gasping Naruto. We pulled them both into the boat, laying them down.

"Hey, no one better go back in there. This isn't exactly free waters," Tazuna scowled as he scanned the dark waters. None of us bothered to ask what he meant by that.

* * *

After a while we finally made it to the other end and began our journey towards the bridge.

"Stop," Kakashi spoke out as he his arm shot out, stopping us. I placed my hand on his arm, lowering it. Before any of us could ask why, a kunai landed in front of Kakashi's feet.

"Ah, the Copy Ninja of Konoha, you're in my book," a man with a bandaged face stood up on a limb of a tree. He stared down at us with narrowed and amused eyes.

"Zabuza…" Kakashi growled as he stepped forward, making sure we were behind him.

"Enough of this, I just came for the old man," Zabuza grinned underneath his bandages as he lifted his massive sword and jumped down, simultaneously disappearing.

"You four protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered as Zabuza reappeared, smashing into him.

"Kakashi!" I gasped out as Naruto pulled me out of the way.

"Sakura, Naruto, Alice, protect him, I'm going to help Kakashi," Sasuke said before leaping forward and running off.

"Hey, wait, I'm coming too! Sakura, Alice, protect Tazuna!" Naruto followed after Sasuke.

"Um, Sakura protect the old man," I shrugged at her shocked expression and followed after the others. Sakura and Tazuna looked between each other before running in the same direction.

* * *

Kakashi smashed into the water as Zabuza attacked again. Our silver haired sensei shot up and began fighting Zabuza again. (Sorry I suck at fighting scenes most of the time, I can't really remember how this scene went, so bare with me)

"Kakashi…oh no," I muttered as I dashed forward. I stopped seeing the water. "Damn it!"

Zabuza had already made copies of himself. The clones attacked us and we dodged. Naruto had then performed the shadow clone Jutsu and his clones were fighting his. I was getting so confused at this; I couldn't tell what was real. The next thing I heard was Zabuza shouting, Water Prison (I think). I gasped seeing Kakashi trapped in a ball of water, unable to move.

"Hmm, so the Copy Nin brought a couple of kids and a…wait?" Zabuza groaned looking over at me. He hid a smirk as he jumped down in front of me.

"Alice!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted as tried fighting off the two clones of the enemy.

"**Alice, what is wrong with you? Wake up or I'm taking over!"** Sati screamed in my head as he tugged at the walls of my mind.

I found an arm around my waist as I looked up to meet Zabuza's eyes.

"You…why is your chakra so strange…I can't read it," his grip tightened forcing a cry to escape my lips. I glanced over to see Kakashi struggling to get out. He looked pissed.

"**Do something or I will,"** Sati's voice was getting louder and I could feel my body weakening from his assault. I didn't want the others to know about my demon friend.

I thought about what I had seen from the episodes I had actually seen. Okay, I got it! I put my leg out and hooked it around his, but it only caused us to become entangled.

My blue eyes widened as I felt his head dip and his bandaged mouth over mine.

Sasuke and Naruto had finished off the clones only to turn to see the two of us. I didn't get the chance to see Kakashi's expression. I was too scared to look.

The last thing I heard before I fell against him, unconscious, was Sati's furious howls as he clawed at my inner mind.

* * *

_It was so beautiful that day. Everything was perfect. I felt the wind passing through my white fur as I ran through the forest. My paws pattered on the ground gracefully while I continued to weave between the trees. I stopped hearing tiny shouts from below. _

_The suddenly, flames engulfed my senses. I couldn't move all I could feel was the heat. I let out a strained howl before-_

I shot up from my position. I looked around to see that I was on a bed, tangled in the sheets.

"W-Where am I?" I questioned out loud, wondering if anyone would hear me.

"We are at Tazuna's place. You've been asleep for 3 days," Sakura said as she walked up the steps. She smiled as she handed me a tray of soup. I took a piece of bread and bit into it right when the others walked up the steps.

"3 days!?" I nearly coughed on the food.

"That was amazing, Alice! How did you do it?" Naruto said as he jumped on the bed, almost in my lap.

"W-What? What did I do?" I asked as I nibbled on the bread lightly.

"You don't know?" Sasuke raised a brow in surprise. He stood beside us, peering down at me from his folded arms.

"You were beating Zabuza into a pulp after you released Kakashi-Sensei. You would have killed him if that hunter nin hadn't shown up," Naruto said as he mimicked everything he said with dramatic hand motions.

"Guys, can you please go, I need to speak with Alice alone," Kakashi announced as he entered the room, listening to the whole conversation. The three students nodded before leaving the room. Naruto gave me a small smile before leaving.

I looked up at Kakashi's now serious expression as he sat at the edge of the bed. I put the tray of food on the nightstand as I scooted closer to him.

"What is it, Kakashi-Sensei?" I couldn't help but smile. Whenever I'm around the older man I feel like I will crumble right at his feet.

"Alice, what happened to you back there…I know you don't remember what happened, but that demon in you took over," Kakashi stated as he turned to look at me.

"H-How did you know about Sati?" I asked in surprise.

"The Hokage told me before he put you on my team. He thought I should know just in case," he explained as he got closer.

"What happened to me?"

"You just changed, well they didn't notice because they weren't close enough. I'm sure Sasuke felt the change in your chakra, unlike the others, but he couldn't see…" Kakashi turned away from me now. I found myself reaching out.

I didn't like it when he wasn't looking at me. I loved knowing he was staring openly at my face, my body, my anything really.

My hand ran over his cheek up to his hidden eye before his hand snatched mine away. I gasped and fell back on the pillow.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know what I was-" my words were stopped short by his clothed lips covering mine.

My eyes widened at this sudden burst of affection, but I eagerly took it what bit of him I could get. My hands wrapped around his neck, my fingers itching to make their way into his hair, but were forced away.

"I can't…I'm sorry Alice, I have to go," he muttered as he got up. My eyes gazed down at the crutches he was on. He must have been injured from Zabuza. I didn't make a move to stop him as I saw him disappear down the steps. I didn't want to anger him, but damn it I wanted another kiss.

"_This isn't fair…I finally get kissed and they were both wearing something over their mouths!"_ I cried out inside my head as I buried my face into a pillow, nearly screaming in frustration.

"**Well, that's what you get. You are not permitted to,"** Sati interjected.

"_What? That's not fair! Why?"_ my frown continued to deepen.

"**Because-"**

"_Because why?"_

"**Just because!"** he closed off his link to me and I was left alone again.

"I am already getting exhausted, but I just slept for 3 days…" I sighed and fell back on the bed.


End file.
